


Duty Calls

by amidtheflowers



Series: we have to stop meeting like this [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, carol has big gay energy and no one can tell me otherwise, shameless smoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: Darcy was among those lost in the snap. The way she deals with it later when she’s back is certainly *one* way to do it.





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts).

> Written for the Promptkin Spice challenge, and for my friend sigridhr, who is an actual real-life cherry blossom of a human. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy x

“And then, then”—Darcy hiccupped—“I come back, right, he tells me I’ve actually been _dead_ this whole time, right, five years he says, and I ask _how_. Because _I_ remember making his goddamn _pancakes_ for his goddamn _birthday_, after a whole morning of birthday se—I don’t care if people are staring, Jane—and I had turned around to grab the carton of blueberries because that’s his goddamn _favorite_ and I stubbed my toe—stubbed my fucking asshole toe against the cabinet and all the blueberries fell—and I blink. I blink and suddenly the apartment is changed, all my furniture is gone, and my toe’s still stinging!”

“I know,” said Jane patiently, watching Darcy throw back another drink. The row of glasses were steadily growing but Jane hardly noticed them. She could only stare at her friend who was now living flesh again, picking back up right where they’d left off. Jane had screamed, _actually_ screamed when Darcy’s phone number showed up on Jane’s cell. Forty-eight hours later, here they were sitting in a grimy bar somewhere in the East Village.

It was loud. And hot. Darcy was steadily getting angry-drunk. It was perfect.

“And I finally track the fucker down, and he’s—he’s moved on. Moved. On.” Darcy’s hand gripped the glass hard enough Jane was briefly worried it would shatter. “What am I supposed to do with that? And I know…I know it’s been five years for him. But it was five seconds for me.” Darcy shook her head, hiding the tremble in her lip.

Jane rubbed Darcy’s arm soothingly. “I know, Darce. This sucks. Totally and completely sucks. I wish I had an answer for you. But—you’re here, and I’m here, and we’re gonna get through this, okay?”

“Okay.” Darcy stared blankly for a moment, then inhaled sharply and straightened in her chair. “Right. No more of this,” Darcy pushed away her glass. “It’s time for a little pick-me-up.”

Jane frowned. “Pick-me-up?”

“Yep.” Darcy popped the ‘p’. “It’s called The Plan. I’m gonna do what I used to do in college after a bad breakup.” She pointed at the door across the room. “The next person who walks in I am giving my undivided Darcy Lewis attention to.”

“Oh boy,” Jane grinned, glancing at the door behind them. “Does it work?”

“Jane. Janothy. Do I look like a rookie to you?”

Jane snorted. “I’m guessing not.”

“You guess right. I have a twenty out of twenty success rate of making out with someone in times like these. You watch.” Darcy turned around, hooking her arm along the back of her chair, and stared at the door. “And the next one is…”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? How drunk are you?”

Darcy considered this. “Not drunk yet. Fuzzy around the edges, but sober enough to want to do this.”

The door swung open.

A woman walked in, with cropped blonde hair and a navy bomber jacket. She scanned the room for a moment before taking off her aviators and heading for the bar.

Jane glanced over at Darcy and found her seat empty. Darcy was already moving through the throng of bodies toward the pretty blonde at the bar.

Jane glanced at the front entrance again and went still.

Thor stared back at her, jaw slack. Even from across the room, she could make out the word formed on his lips.

“Jane.”

**-:-**

“I reaaally wouldn’t eat those if I were you.”

Carol’s hand stilled over the tiny pile of peanuts in front of her. She took in the brunette-haired girl slowly, then arched a brow. “Oh yeah?”

She leaned against the bar, nodding conspiratorially. “Sweet and salty. Hella addictive. It’s how they get you.”

Carol frowned and gave a short nod. “Maybe I like a gamble?” She lifted a peanut and popped it in her mouth.

The girl flashed a grin and ducked her head, pink tinting her cheeks. _Nice._

She cleared her throat and shook out her hair. “Then you’re in luck. I’m Darcy.”

“Carol.” Carol smiled when a drink was placed in front of her by the bartender. She turned to Darcy. “Can I get you anything?”

“I probably shouldn’t. I already had a bunch back there with Jane.” Darcy glanced behind to where Jane was sitting, narrowing her eyes. “Who’s that she’s talking—holy shit, _Thor?!_”

“You know him?”

Darcy nodded. “At this point I don’t think there’s anyone who doesn’t, but yeah. We go way back. He and Jane dated for a few years.”

Understanding filled Carol’s gaze. “You _know _him.”

Darcy paused. “Do you?”

The corners of Carol’s mouth curled up, and she took a sip of her drink.

“You do, don’t you!”

“Maybe.” Carol popped in another peanut and crunched. Darcy watched the movement with rapt fascination.

Something about this girl just wouldn’t let Carol’s little smile leave.

**-:-**

Darcy had never been this goddamn disarmed in her life.

Where did all of her moves go? Did they fall into the ether with Jane five years ago? Darcy’s foolproof plan was becoming less of a plan and more of a whole system failure. The plan didn’t involve Darcy blushing this much. Or giggling. It was supposed to be moves, _cool_ moves, with sly looks that dragged unsuspecting folks at her mercy.

Instead, Carol was making Darcy’s belly do flippy-floops that had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system and everything to do with the natural magnetism Carol seemed to have. It drew Darcy in like nothing else.

And it _seemed _to be going well, despite Darcy no longer having a functioning brain-to-mouth filter. She’d made Carol laugh no less than ten times, which was pretty impressive all things considered. Like the dude on the right that kept trying to hit on Carol. Or Thor’s booming voice that kept interrupting them every few minutes. Or the fact that Carol was putting her aviators back on.

“Are you leaving?” Darcy tried to hide the panic in her voice.

“Duty calls,” Carol shrugged lightly, slipping into her jacket again. “You wanna walk me out?”

Darcy’s mood immediately lifted. “Sure.”

Carol didn’t go through the front exit but weaved through the back. She glanced at Darcy briefly before sticking out her hand to grab Darcy’s.

The night air was cool on Darcy’s overheated skin. It wasn’t too gross of a back alley; dimly lit, but better than most of the city’s piles of garbage and steaming subway grates.

Carol paused. For the first time she looked unsure, and she played with her fingers a bit before speaking. “I gotta head out now.”

Darcy glanced down the alley. “Did you park your car here, or? I can walk you to the subway if you want.”

“No…”

Darcy’s mouth quirked teasingly. “What, gonna launch yourself into space with a bunch of shooting lights like Thor?” When Carol didn’t reply, Darcy’s eyes widened. “Holy shit. Really?”

“Kinda.” Carol smiled wanly. Darcy wondered if that made Carol an Asgardian like Thor. Maybe a fourth member of the Warriors? “I had a lot of fun talking to you, though. Maybe I can look you up next time I’m here?”

“Yeah. That’d be cool.” Darcy smiled encouragingly. And, with more bravery than she expected from herself, Darcy leaned up and pressed their lips together.

She could feel Carol smile through the kiss and it felt just as good as it looked whenever Carol did that curly, smirky smile. Tilting her head, Carol pressed in closer, kissing her firmly, until Darcy’s back met a brick wall.

She tasted of alcohol and the slightly sweet tang from the peanuts, lips sweeping across Darcy’s in a way that made tingles shoot through her body. What was a curious exploration was now Carol’s hand slipping down Darcy’s side intently, and Darcy found herself lifting up on her toes and wrapping a leg around Carol’s hip.

Carol’s hand paused at the hem of Darcy’s skirt, and she broke apart from Darcy’s mouth. A devious smile in place, Carol asked, “Want something to remember me by?”

A slow grin spread on Darcy’s face. “Oh yeah.”

She couldn’t stop the sharp gasp when warm fingers crept along her thigh. Carol’s mouth was on hers again, swallowing Darcy’s moan when she slipped her fingers past the fabric of her tights and panties, gently caressing the soft skin there. Soft touches became firm with intent, stroking Darcy’s folds and slipping through the wetness there to circle around her clit.

Pleasure rocketed through her until Darcy grabbed onto Carol tightly, gasping. Carol watched her with hooded eyes, half-smiling as Darcy fell apart in her arms. Stupidly strong, firm arms that were keeping Darcy upright. “Whoa,” Darcy finally managed, feeling slightly embarrassed after the fact—a feeling that was quickly chased away when Carol kissed her again, slowly; pointedly.

“Very whoa,” Carol said in agreement when they pulled apart. Something beeped in her pocket, and Carol rolled her eyes. “Now I _really _gotta go. I swear this isn’t a ditching kind of thing.”

Darcy laughed shakily, still a little breathless from the orgasm. “Considering it was me who got off, I figured.” Darcy pecked Carol’s lips and untangled herself from Carol. “I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely.” Carol grinned, then took a few steps back. “I’ll see you.” Then without preamble, launched into the air with a shower of glowing lights trailing behind her.

Darcy’s mouth parted as she watched Carol’s body become nothing but a speck in the distance. Frowning, Darcy thought on it a bit. A bit more. Where had she seen that recently? Somewhere on the news…

Her eyes widened.

**-:-**

Jane was heavily engrossed in Thor’s reenactment of him sneaking into the palace during the alternate timeline when Darcy showed up at their table. She looked dumbstruck, jaw hanging with a look of disbelief.

“Darcy? What happened? How'd the plan go?”

Darcy met Jane’s worried gaze with wonder, a gleam in her eyes. “I think I just hooked up with Captain Marvel.”


End file.
